Louisiana Nights
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Curious who you could walk into on a holidays... You might meet someone from the past and see them in a different light... Calleigh/Megan -REWRITTEN!


Calleigh Duquense was enjoying herself tonight. She was back into her birth place and it felt good to be. She'd really missed the wide fields and hospitality and from time to time, she preferred to exchange Miami's busy life for this. This was one of these times, so she'd decided to go back to Louisiana in her holidays. And now there she was, dancing smoothly in her favorite bar. The music was always great: a perfect mix of nice pop songs and legends. She was currently dancing on _Love Is An Angel_ when she seemed to spot someone familiar at the bar.

The young blonde slowly walked over to the bar when the song went over in a slower one and sat herself down on the empty stool on the right of the familiar woman. She was thirsty anyways, and ordered a glass of Red Vodka-7Up with a bright smile. She actually knew the bartender. Calleigh took a closer look at the woman and suddenly remembered where she'd seen the woman before. She didn't seem to have noticed Calleigh, apparently too much occupied with her cell phone. The CSI waited politely until the other woman had finished texting and had put her cell away before she started speaking. "Hi, Megan."

The older brunette looked up and found herself face to face with one of her former employees. "Calleigh?" she frowned.

"Uh-huh," the blonde simply replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I currently live barely a couple of blocks away," Megan answered. "I have been living here since I left Miami. My grandparents used to live here and since I remembered how much I really enjoyed the quietness here, I decided to come back and try get my life back on its rails. I think I managed just fine."

Calleigh nodded. "I'm visiting my Mom here. I used to come here with friends when I was younger."

"Hey, would you like to come and visit my place and talk some more?" Megan asked, as the bartender put the blonde's ordered drink down in front of her and Calleigh paid him with a smile. "I have some wine if I recall well."

"Sure!" Calleigh replied enthusiastically, taking her glass and emptying it half. "I would love to see your home."

* * *

"You have a wonderful place here!" Calleigh exclaimed as the two women arrived back in the living room after Megan had given a very short walk through the house. "I absolutely adore the master bedroom! I would love to wake up in there every morning!"

"The house is actually a little too big for me."

Calleigh nodded. "I understand... Have you never found anyone else after Sean?"

"No..." Megan replied, sighing and looking over at the living room closet on which their wedding picture stood, beside one of the two of them taken when they had just known each other. They'd been so happy together, and she still couldn't imagine, after all these years, that he'd never hold her in his strong arms again, or bite her neck like only he could. "I don't think I have ever put myself open for it again – someone new. And now I'm an old widow."

"Come on, Megan. You're not old, and you still look pretty. You're not the only single woman in the world. Eric and I are over, too. We figured out that we're actually too different and were perhaps together for the wrong reasons, so it was best to break up."

"Wait... You and Eric have been together?"

"Yeah..."

After some more talking, the two women had completely forgotten about the time. Calleigh suddenly found the hands of her watch indicating a few minutes past two in the morning. They must have been talking for hours. "Oh, gosh... Look at the time..."

"Oops," Megan let out. She hadn't realized the amount of time that had gone past since Calleigh and she had arrived at her place and the two of them had started talking about the years in between when they hadn't seen each other. They seemed to be... on slight different terms than when they had separated. There hadn't been goodbyes of any kind back then, nor anything more than professionalism between them, but it seemed different now. No grudges. Just polite... friendliness, even. "You can stay here if you want to, if you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me, that is. You have seen for yourself that the guestroom isn't made up," Megan smiled, reminding the blonde of the rubble that other people put in their garage and she'd contained in her guestroom since it was never used anyways. Sure enough, she hadn't expected occasions like this.

"That would be nice, considering it's still a pretty long drive back to Mama's. I mean... It's not that far from here, but I don't particularly like driving this late."

"That's understandable."

* * *

Megan lay on her side, back to back with Calleigh in her double water bed. Their backs weren't touching; neither was any other part of their bodies. The dark brunette wondered whether Calleigh would already be asleep and rolled onto her other side slowly. The younger blonde was currently wearing a short sleeping dress of hers, since she hadn't had something else. She still remembered how Sean had always liked her in that pink thing. Now she eyed Calleigh in it, she suddenly understood why. Carefully, she bent over and kissed the blonde's exposed shoulder. Her hand reached out to push the strap aside, exposing more.

Calleigh's back arched, as she felt these feather light lips on her skin. She rolled over as well, looking into Megan's eyes. She could find lust deep within them, as she leaned in to touch tips with the other woman, and took her hand, leading it to her breast. The dark brunette squeezed gently, making Calleigh throw her head back and moan, "That feels so good..." Megan eagerly pulled the strap down further, exposing Calleigh's breasts and clasping her lips over the nearest nipple. The blonde's spine arched more, and she threw Megan under her, attacking her slightly parted lips with her own.

Maybe there would be following a couple more sleepless hours...


End file.
